


oars

by himamocas



Category: Noli Me Tangere & Related Works - José Rizal
Genre: @ mutuals: patawarin niyo na po ako, Anal Sex, I'm so sorry, M/M, Oar Sex, how am i still alive, please disown me, rizal i'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 07:50:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12452874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himamocas/pseuds/himamocas
Summary: "i can't let you stay! elias, please!"the next two things after that had sent him an insurmountable wave of shock.1. he was on the floor, his butt magically exposed; and2. he felt an oar poking his asshole





	oars

**Author's Note:**

> i am the bane of existence see this is exactly why i want to kill myself and

they were nearing the checkpoint. and as they were getting closer to it, their peaceful time was slowly drawing to an end. his fists, cold and clenching with an immeasurable amount of fear. yet his demeanor was calm. quiet. peaceful. way opposite of what he was feeling deep down.

he couldn't lose elias. not now. not ever.

"i can't let you stay! elias, please!"

the next two things after that had sent him an insurmountable wave of shock.

1\. he was on the floor, his butt magically exposed; and

2\. he felt an oar poking his asshole

"m-my friend-"

he was greeted by a hush, and an oar forcing itself to fit into his hole. he screamed, yelped, trying to call for help. but then he felt a hand covering his mouth. he earned a kiss on the head.

"it will be over before you know it,  _senyor_."

his hole was officially destroyed, it seemed. by then, an eighth of the oar finally went in. then a fourth. then a half. then three-fourths. then the whole package.

he bit his hand. elias smacked him in the ass.

"they'll hear you,  _senyor_. and i only want you out of here."

it was painful. it left him scars he couldn't even imagine. but it felt so  _good_. and he needed  _more_. more time. more of this feeling. more of the pleasure he was receiving from his friend (or should he even call him a friend?)

pull. thrust. pull. thrust. pull. thrust.

_e-elias!_

pull it up.pull it down. it was just like a switch.

_m-more!_

he could feel it touching his prostrate. and he loved every single moment of this.

elias smirked, and licked his ear.

"m-more senyor?"

he nodded.

the waves had never clashed this hard until that night.

if only they had more time.

**Author's Note:**

> k m s


End file.
